The Amazing Spiderman 2
by Ilagas13
Summary: The Untold Story Continues. Peter and Gwen are going through the possible end of their relationship. Mary Jane arrives to the town and Harry Osborn enters to Midtown Science Highschool. Will Peter find love in Mary Jane or will he stick to Gwen? What will happen when a new villain hits the city? Will the amazing Spider-Man be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1:  
I wake up abruptly with my hands shaking and my heart beat racing. This is way more that what I'm able to stand. I breathe quick pants, and tears threatened to drop from my eyes. I just stare at the roof of my little bedroom and try to relax myself. God, how the hell did I get into this? I've never been bad or cruel. In fact, I've always been the kind of kid who does his homework and respects grownups. So, again, how did I get into this? It's exhausting to remember, but everytime something like this happens, I force myself to do it so I can remind myself why I haven't quit yet. It basically sums up to the biggest problem I have: stupidity. One year ago, thanks to my weakness to science, to the unknown, to find the truth about my parents and my excessive curiosity, I got bitten by a radioactive spider. Normally, that would have killed me or at least left me on the edge between life and death. Yeah, I should be so lucky. Instead of that, the bite gave me these weird, but amazingly strong and flawless powers. Powers that later condemned me to a life full of risks. A life that I had chosen. When I started using those powers to chase the asshole that killed Uncle Ben (which, by the way, I'm still doing), I would have never imagined that, thanks to the silly mask I used so nobody could see my face, I would become and icon, and later a superhero. Everytime there was danger running down the city, I left Peter Parker behind to turn into The Amazing Spider-man, a fearless man who would give his life to defend innocent people. That's how I'd become into a symbol of peace, someone that the citizens of New York really trusted, but that its police department deeply hated. Because, in a way, he had killed his Captain. And he was not just the Captain, but the father of his girlfriend. Oh, I wish so badly now that that bite would have killed me. That way, at least I'd be in peace with myself. Now, every night, I seen Captain George Stacy in my dreams, the same night he died, at Oscorp Tower, and I see his eyes fading away as he dies. "Get Gwen out of your life", he whispers, "promise me you will, promise". So, not comfortable with the fact that I had not been able to save him, I had broken the promise I made to him. Because, instead of getting Gwen out of my life, I had turned her into my official girlfriend. She had even met Aunt May. We were together now, like a closed deal, although, deep inside me, I knew we had never been further from the each other. At first it had been ok, but weeks passed and I could see it. Everytime. So, is this your punishment from above Mr. Stacy? To make me realize everytime that I look into Gwen's eyes how badly she wants to spit in my face that it's my fault that her father is dead? That, no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be able to forgive me? Because if it is, congrats Mr. Stacy, you totally hit me right in the wound. Are you enjoying watching how my relationship breaks down a point where there's no friendzone? Because if there's something I know for sure, it is that if Gwen and I break up, we will never talk to the each other again. Ever. She'd continue with her life and I would continue with mine. Far apart from each other. It'd be like we'd never being in love. I shake my head, trying to take the thought out of my mind. I stand up and look at the clock next to my bed. 5:00 am. Great. An hour to do whatever I wanted. I started feeling hungry so I decided to go quickly and silent to the kitchen for a sandwich. Hopefully, that would help me to forget my problems and wouldn't wake up Aunt May. I'm about to open the kitchen's door when I hear it, I mean, her.  
-"Oh Anna, I can't believe I'm going to see you again!"  
It sounds like Aunt May is about to cry. Why? Who is Anna anyway? Why is she so important to her?  
-"This is going to be great! You can come to my house everytime you want to. I'm sure the kids are going to love the each other!"  
Ok, hold on a second. By 'the kids, did she meant to say...  
-"Oh yes, Peter's a senior, too. He attends the Midtown Science High school, which is really close to our house. I'm sure MJ will love the school. The kids are really nice and friendly. Finding friends will not be a problem."  
Well, she definetely meant me but, who is this MJ guy? Why is his name MJ? Is he a gangster? A rapper? Why would Aunt May want me to be friends with him? Just because he's the kid of her friend? This is totally weird. At the other side of the line, Anna says something that seems to be hilarious because Aunt May is cracking up.  
-"That's not a problem. I'm sure Pete can be an excellent tutor."  
Oh great, so now I'll have to teach some random guy science. Could this day get any better?  
-"Ok, Annie. I'll see you soon, take care. And tell MJ I say hello!" Aunt May finally hangs up the phone and entire house goes silent. Not for long.  
-"Morning Aunt May" I say as I pass towards her to get to the fridge. I've decided a glass of cold milk will be enough.  
-"Hi Peter, why are you up so early?"  
-"I couldn't sleep, I doesn't really matter."  
-"Oh."  
I search for the milk as I wonder how much is it gonna take her to decide to tell me about her friend and her freaky son. Finally, she clears her throat and begins talking.  
-"So Peter, I'm glad you've woken up this early because I need to talk to you."  
I rolled my eyes to myself as I turn to face her.  
-"Really? What is it?"  
-"Well, it's about a two-member family who is moving here."-like I didn't know that- "Peter, there's some people I would love you to meet."


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing lasts forever

Chapter 2:  
As I walk yo school, I analize my conversation with Aunt May. What I know until now is that I'd pictured everything wrong. First of all, Anna Watson is not just a friend for Aunt May, it was more like her sister. Secondly, the relationship between the two strangers is not a mother-son one, but an aunt-nephew one, just like me and Aunt May. And the last and most important one, the nephew is not a nephew, but a niece. And my aunt is way too interested in us meeting. Mary Jane Watson, that's her name. That's why they call her MJ.  
I keep thinking about how awkward our meeting will be until I reach the school about ten minutes later. Am I late? Surprise, surprise. Oh well, it's just five min, not a big deal. I stop in my locker to pick some books out and I head for the Literature classroom. I knock the door and when I open it, I find that my classmates are chatting and they haven't noticed me, which is good. Looks like I'm not the only one who's late. I walk to the only free spot and drop my stuff in the desk, and then I see her. How in hell is it that Gwendolyne Stacy passed from been the most popular girl in school to be the perfect example of a wallflower? How is it that now it's hard to notice her, when she used to be the center of attention in every place she put a foot on? I know that losing a close person hurts really bad. I know, I lost Uncle Ben because of my pride, but I didn't abandon myself. Instead, I kept fighting and became a hero. But she looks so still, so quiet... so dead inside. I swallow as I sit in front of her and I sigh a deep sigh.  
-Hey- God, how did that simple word was so hard to say?  
-Hey Bug Boy,-she says annoyed, like I had done something bad.- Have any bad guys fall into your webbing lately?  
I look around, afraid that someone might have heard, but everyone's distracted.  
-Well, umm, no. It's been quite peaceful these days.-awkward silence- So, what have you been up to?  
-Nothing much. I've been bored these days. Oh, I quit Oscorp.  
My eyes open like plates, my expression changes from indifferent to scared.  
-You... did... what?-She has to be kidding me. After all she had given up to get that job, she had just dropped it? Just because? 'That would disappoint your father a lot' I want to say, but I've never been that careless, that cruel. And I still love her, don't I? Or should I say... Do I?  
-It was getting kinda boring and I was absent almost everyday, so I just quit.  
I nod and remain silent as I turn to the board, although there's nothing written in it. What has happened to my Gwen?

-Oh, you disappointed Pete? - she asks, mocking me.- I'm so sorry, should I've asked you before? You know, as my life now belongs to you?

-Gwen, I'm begging you, stop it.

-Stop what? I'm just being honest.

-No, you're being a jerk. This is not you.

She looks at me, surprised by my comment, offended. I remind myself she's the one who is acting like a child.

-Well, what do you know about me anyway, Peter Parker?! Nothing! I'm still the pretty but unreachable girl for you, I'm not? Of course I am. I'm not a jerk, I'm an idiot for falling for a nerd who's only attractive thing is that he swings around the whole city in tights!.-she is almost screaming, and I have to turn to the rest of the class to make sure no one has heard a single word.

After I realize no one is interested in our conversation, her words slap me in the face. Why? Why does this have to be this way?

-You asked me out before knowing I was… that.-I say, defending myself.

-Yes but, was it a coincidence that I noticed you around the time you turned into Spider-man?.-she says, not caring about the rest of the kids.- I don't think so.

I want to say something, but I can't. If I do, tears will fall of my eyes as waterfalls. And she notices.

-Pete, look, I'm sorry, ok? Forgive me. I'm not having a good time these days, so maybe it's better if we just….-she stops in the middle of her sentence, afraid of saying _the _words. But it's not necessary, because I get it.

-Maybe it is.- I say, and I swear that, before I turn to the empty board again, I see a single tear running through her cheek.

**I'm sorry. This is a small chapter, but I promise you the next one will be longer and better. Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Is she an angel?

Chapter 3:  
In the end, the teacher never arrived to the Literature class and everyone was making a mess. By the end of the hour everyone goes out dancing and singing way too loud as they divide into groups to go to the classrooms of their next courses. Everyone except two, one blonde girl and a nerdy boy. The girl leaves without saying a word and the boy watches her as she disappears into a door that leads to another room. None of them had put it in words, but it was clear as water that the relationship was over. I walk to another classroom as I try to put myself back together and keep the tears in my eyes, not letting them fall. Maybe, just maybe, I deserve this. But, why does it have to hurt this much?  
I enter to the classroom and I sit in the last desk at the bottom of the room. That way no one's gonna disturb me. I rest my arms in the desk and bury my head between them. No, Gwen is not the wallflower. I am, and I've dragged her with me.  
I wait for the teacher to start talking, but she's bot there. She'll probably be late. Suddenly, I hear someone sitting in the desk in front of me. I raise my head to see, curious as always. Then my jaw drops open. A slim, tall, perfect figure is putting her books on the table while singing. She has pale skin and very, very nice lips, but what makes her really stand up is her bright, red hair. I have to photograph her. Did I say it all aloud? Because as I think about how flawless she is, she turns around to face me. I quickly drop my gaze, and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn red. I'm so stupid! What kind of freak stalks people like that?! Only me, the nerdo of the classroom, the guy behind perfection itself.  
-Excuse me, may I see your face?  
Not only her body is perfect, but her voice.  
-Huh?- that's the only thing I get to say as I raised my gaze. I'm staring at an angel-faced girl with the most beautiful green eyes, what do you expect me to do?  
-There it is!-she says, excited-You have beautiful eyes, sweetie, why do you hide them?  
I'm sweating hard now, damn it. She just gave me a compliment! Answer her back, moron!  
-Ahh... I was not.  
-You sure? I don't buy that!- she says with a big smile.- I saw you kid, you can't lie to me!  
Think quick, think quick.  
-It's just... I had never seen you here before.  
-Well, that's because I'm new in town. I just moved here with my aunt.  
-Ohh...- I start laughing nervously, I think I had never been this nervous of talking to a girl since...  
-So, what's your...  
Suddenly, the teacher arrives and starts talking about god knows what, and she gets distracted.  
-Talk to you later, ok?-she says smiling. She winks at me and turns to the teacher.  
This feels good, actually. This floating thing. There's something about it that actually helps me to forget Gwen for a while. Gwen... she once made me feel this way. Now, she ignores me as much as she can and I do nothing but take it. This girl, there's something special about her. Not just her astonishing beauty, but her personality. She had no fear to talk to a stranger who seemed to have no friends. She had told me I have beautiful eyes. It is pretty obvious this girl is one of a kind. But what really makes me like her way more that what I should, is the fact that she had made me feel good. It is like... like she has brought me back to life.  
After that, I'm not paying attention to the class at all. I guess I hadn't realized until now how much I've missed feeling like this. In love? Nah. You can't fall in love that quickly. I'm more like atracted to her. How can you not be like that with...amm… I dunno her name. C'mon, Parker, ask her what her name is. You can do it! You talked to Gwen when... no wait, you didn't. She talked to you, more than once, and if it hadn't been for her, you would have never asked her out. No way. What should I do? I'm not a ladies boy, that's for sure. But this girl...  
-Emm... emm... -that's all I get to say. She doesn't even turn back to face me. Is she trying to play it hard, or my whispers aren't sounding at all? I'll go for the second one. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath.  
-What's your name? - I say, and I open my eyes. Now she's looking at me, biting her lip, holding a smile. That's when I realize everyone in the classroom is looking at me. EVERYONE. I said that too loud, how typical.  
-Mr. Parker, is there anything you want to tell to the class?- the teacher says. She already hates me for arriving to class late, so it's fine. Arriving to class late...Wait a second.  
-No, nothing Ms. You can continue with your class. We already lost about ten minutes as you were late, so we better move on, right?  
She wants to kill me, slowly, painfully. I can see it through her eyes. But she doesn't. She just clears her throat and continues with her class. Guess my grades in this course are not gonna be so good since now. Whatever.  
Everybody else's still looking at me, with faces that accuse me of being a jerk. Just one face, the fairest of all faces in this classroom (and probably in this country), looks at me with an expression that can only be described as admiration. She smiles to me for a while, and then turns to her book, like the rest of the students. God, she's perfect.

**Finally! I finished this one about three days ago, but I've been very busy lately so I couldn't upload it. But well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
